Castle Crashers Wiki:User block policy
Blocking is how administrators prevent a user account or IP address from editing the Castle Crashers Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent disruption to the wiki. Disruption A user may be blocked when their conduct blatantly disrupts the wiki. Administrators may block IP addresses or usernames that disrupt the wiki or pose a threat to it. Examples include: * Vandalism * Inappropriate usernames * Uploading inappropriate content Bans A user may be banned from editing the wiki, in part or in whole. Users who attempt to evade their ban are blocked from editing the wiki. Evasion of blocks A blocked user cannot edit any pages other than their own talk page. Users who attempt to evade their block through the use of other accounts (sock-puppeting) will receive an increased block on their primary account as well as a permanent block on any additional account used to disrupt the Wiki. Effects of being blocked Blocked users and IP addresses can read all the articles, though just can't edit. Blocked users are also prevented from moving pages or uploading files. When a blocked user attempts to edit, their IP is "autoblocked", so that the user may not make the same edit anonymously or under a different username. Autoblocks expire after 24 hours — when a username is blocked indefinitely, their IP will be automatically unblocked 24 hours after the last attempted edit. When blocking may not be used *To gain an advantage in a content dispute *Where the block is akin to "fighting the Barbarian Boss with a lvl 99 Industrialist". If a warning would suffice, use that instead. *As a precautionary measure, unless obvious evidence is given. Instructions to admins How to block The "reason" that the administrator fills in will be displayed to the blocked user when he attempts to edit, as well as appearing in the (all blocks are recorded here) and the (currently blocked accounts are recorded here). Don't forget to notify the user of their block on their talk page! Options for IP blocks Block anonymous users only prevents the IP address from editing, but allows registered users to edit. Prevent account creation prevents new accounts from being registered from the IP address. Guide to blocking times The block time can be selected from a menu or typed in manually. Listed below are some guidelines to help admins in blocking users. * Vandalism — Blocks should generally not be used against isolated incidents of vandalism. If an IP has done a lot of vandalism (10-15 SEPARATE instances), then give them a three to six month ban. If they did minor vandalism, such as less than five incidents, then limit the block to less than a week. IPs should not be blocked for more than six months. Even if they did a huge amount of vandalism, they still should only be blocked for six months. User accounts may be blocked indefinitely if they do a large amount of damage. * Personal attacks — Blocks should not normally be used against general incivility or isolated incidents of personal attacks. If an IP has done a personal attack, then they may be blocked for less than a day. If they continue, then slowly raise the time until it reaches six months. User accounts that have done more than five personal attacks may be blocked indefinitely. * Inappropriate usernames — If a username is inappropriate, then it may be blocked indefinitely. An example would be a username with offensive language in it. ** Advertising in any form (aside from websites listed under "External Links"). Overall, don't be too hard on the IP addresses. If user accounts continually do harm, they can be blocked indefinitely, though not if they only did a few incidents. Indefinite blocks An indefinite block is one where the blocks length of term has been set to 'infinite' or 'indefinite' by the admin placing the block. Indefinite blocks are used to prevent a specific account from editing permanently. Unblocking contains a list of all currently blocked users and IPs. Admins will see a link to unblock next to each user. After clicking this, you should type in the reason that you are unblocking the user and then click the Unblock this address button. Category:Policies